


The Disappearance of Sam

by archiveofourscone



Series: Sam the Cotton Candy Ram [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AnD cONteNt, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Lena Luthor is happy goddammit, Mentions of Alex Danvers - Freeform, Stuffed Toys, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofourscone/pseuds/archiveofourscone
Summary: “Sweetheart, I need to know what happened so I can help, okay?”Emilia pulled away from Lena and wiped at her eyes, sniffling a few more times before saying, “I can’t find Sam anywhere. I looked in my room and around the house, but he’s gone.”





	The Disappearance of Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I have to thank Insertonecoin for the idea, because apparently they're truly the mastermind behind all of this.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mommy?”

That was a word Lena was still getting used to. For the first few weeks after Kara and Lena adopted her, Emilia didn’t feel comfortable using Mama and Mommy until the week before. They were eating dinner together and Lena froze when Emilia asked, “Mommy, can you teach me about the stuff you build?” Kara had smiled when Emilia turned to her and asked, “Mama, why isn’t Mommy responding?” 

Lena turned from her desk to see Emilia standing in the doorway to the office.

Emilia's eyes downcast and her hands very clasped tightly in front of her. There was obviously something wrong, but Lena couldn’t imagine what it would be. There was no crash from anywhere else in the house, no noise to suggest that Emilia was coming to admit that she might’ve done something she wasn’t supposed to.

She just looked sad.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Lena stood from her desk to kneel in front of Emilia, “Is everything okay?”

Emilia looked up and had tears in her eyes.

“Come here, Em,” Lena pulled Emilia to her gently and made comforting noises. Emilia wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck and started crying, and when Lena tried to press more and ask what happened, she was only met with sniffles.

“Sweetheart, I need to know what happened so I can help, okay?”

Emilia pulled away from Lena and wiped at her eyes, sniffling a few more times before saying, “I can’t find Sam anywhere. I looked in my room and around the house, but he’s gone.” She gradually got more distressed as she continued explaining, and Lena smiled softly as she pushed some hair behind Emilia’s ear and wiped the tears from her face.

“Do remember where you last had him?”

Emilia nodded no.

“Alright then,” Lena stood up and offered her hand out to her daughter, leading them out into the living room.

A few of the couch cushions were pushed forward and the pillows were strewn over the couch and on the ground. The few things on the coffee table looked a little jostled as well, and Lena found it endearing that her daughter thought that her stuffed sheep was small enough to fit behind the small plant and under the magazines.

“You looked everywhere in here?”

Emilia nodded, so Lena led them to Emilia’s bedroom next. 

Emilia’s room was exponentially messier than the living room. Emilia had completely displaced her sheets and comforter. Some of the books on her small desk were knocked over and a few were on the ground where they landed, papers scattered around as well. 

It was obvious that this was where Emilia had concentrated most of her efforts.

“And he is nowhere in here?”

“I checked everywhere,” Emilia insisted.

“Alright, let’s think about where Sam could be then,” Lena sat on Emilia’s bed and pulled her daughter into her lap, smoothing down her hair, “Did you have him at school earlier?”

“No,” Emilia said, “Mama told me that Sam needs to stay home while I’m at school because he needs his rest in order to make sure his powers are strong.”

Lena smiled at the memory of Emilia in her new clothes on her first day of school after Kara and Lena adopted her, backpack on her shoulders filled with new school supplies and a few books to read during recess (at Emilia’s insistence) and Sam held protectively in her arms. Kara had knelt down and suggested that Emilia take one of her smaller stuffed animals to school, smiling as she took Sam back to Emilia’s room and grabbed her stuffed lion to take instead.

“And you had him when we went to go visit Aunt Alex, right?”

Emilia nodded.

“Did you have him when we left to come home?”

Emilia’s eyes went wide and Lena was already reaching for her phone.

Alex didn’t pick up, and neither did Kara, which normally means that they were out on a mission together, so Lena called Winn, who answered on the second ring.

“Hello?” Winn answered excitedly.

“Hey, Winn,” Emilia was looking at Lena expectantly, “I’ve got a pretty important question for you.”

“Is it about the modifications to Kara’s suit, because I’ve got some great ideas, including a fabric that’s more resistant to tears so that we don’t have to mend it as often. Oh! Or maybe a suit that is resistant to Kryptonite so that she isn’t as effected by it when it’s near her, or–”

Lena let Winn ramble for a moment as her mind wandered to the new designs sitting on her desk, but she looked at Emilia and saw the sadness at having lost her favorite stuffed animal and Lena refocused.

“It’s not that, Winn,” she cut off gently, “I was wondering if you had acquired a new addition in the form of a large stuffed sheep? Goes by the name of Sam?”

“Oh!” Lena heard a bit of shuffling and the chair squeak, “I was about to call you about that, actually. Emilia left Sam here when I was showing her how we track,” Winn paused, then carefully said, “Totally harmless things that are totally normal for a five-year-old to know.”

Lena laughed, “Could you send him home with Kara after she’s done visiting Alex later?”

It felt weird, referring to Kara’s work as Supergirl as visiting Alex at work in her super-secret government agency (that apparently allows sisters-in-law and young nieces to visit), but Kara and Lena had decided that, for now, Emilia would be better off not knowing.

“Yes, totally, definitely.”

“Thank you, Winn.”

“No problemo.”

She hung up and bounced Emilia a bit, “Mystery solved, sweetheart. Sam is currently with Uncle Winn, and he’ll come home with Mama.”

Emilia lit up, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Lena smiled, “But you need to be more careful with him, okay?”

“Okay,” Emilia jumped off Lena’s lap and grabbed her had to pull her up, “Can we make a volcano now, Mommy?”

The emotional turnaround of children is something Lena will never understand, but she happily followed her daughter into the kitchen and started pulling out everything necessary to construct a paper mache volcano and cause it to erupt.

~*~

It wasn’t long before Kara was walking through the front door, greeted to giggles coming from the kitchen and the strong smell of vinegar and baking soda. 

As soon as the door clicked shut, she heard small feet rushing to her, sliding slightly on the hardwood floor.

“Mama!” Emilia said excitedly as she threw herself into Kara’s arms, laughing as Kara spun them a bit.

“Hey there, little one. How was your day?”

“Good,” Emilia answered shortly, “Do you have Sam?”

Kara reached into her bag and pulled Sam out. Emilia immediately clutched him to her, squirming until Kara let her down, and ran into the kitchen to show her stuffed best friend the volcano she had made mostly by herself, talking about chemical reactions in the best way a five-year-old can.

“I had a good day, too. Love you, Em!” Kara said after her daughter, sounding mock-offended and laughing slightly.

“You mean nothing to her now that you’ve completed your sole purpose,” Lena joked from where she leaned against the wall.

“I’m glad that my sole purpose in life is to return my daughter’s stuffed sheep,” Kara retorted with a smile, leaning in and giving her wife a quick kiss.

“Kara,” Lena clutched her heart in shock, eyes twinkling like they do when Lena’s amused, “How dare you refer to our son like that?”

Kara laughed loudly, and it filled the entryway in the most pleasant way, “He grew on you.”

“I was always a sucker for him,” Lena pulled Kara in for another kiss, “Now go shower. You smell like gasoline.”

“Are you saying you don’t love this?” Kara moved closer to Lena, arms wrapping around Lena’s waist to pull her closer, “It’s the smell of superhero, Lee.”

“Yes, and I’ll be sure to bottle it,” Lena kissed Kara’s cheek, “But for right now, I’d like to have a dinner where no one smells like they swam in an oil rig.”

“Fine,” Kara rolled her eyes playfully and left to their room.

Lena took a moment in the entryway to simply listen around her. Emilia was still talking excitedly to Sam, and eventually she’d come and get Lena to cause the volcano to erupt again with the argument that, “Mommy, Sam wasn’t here to see it.” Kara would join them after her shower, the smell of gasoline being replaced with sweet-smelling soaps and shampoos, and she would insist that they do it just one more time because, “Lee, we have to foster her love for science.” And Lena would roll her eyes and do the experiment just one more time.

And she couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally made a mention of the fact that Kara is Supergirl, because that's something I've been pretending is a thing yet hadn't mentioned it at all.
> 
> I'm also sort of following the idea that Emilia loves both of her moms, but she has falls in love with science, so her and Lena bond over that. I'm still in the process of figuring out what Emilia and Kara will bond over, so if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them.
> 
> If you want, you can find me on Tumblr at hellofromthe-otter-side. I've got an empty inbox and nothing to do with my time.


End file.
